


The Price of Freedom

by Keira_Emerald



Series: Random One-Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sam Winchester Fucks Up Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_Emerald/pseuds/Keira_Emerald
Summary: *Sequel to Set Me Free*A week after Sam releases the mirror entity, he and Dean are kidnapped by demons. They are overpowered, unable to escape, and they get thrown in a cell. Sam then obtains help in an unexpected way.





	The Price of Freedom

Sam and Dean sat on the floor of an uncomfortable, compact and filthy jail cell. Two male guards stood by their cell gate, their eyes an ominous black color. Demons, the Winchester brothers easily deduced. Those bastards were the reason they were locked up in the first place! They had been on a casual hunt, tracking yet another vengeful spirit that week, when the demons got the jump on them. Next thing they knew, they were waking up in a cell together.

"So... you want to tell us why we're here?" Dean asked as he leaned his back against the wall with his arms crossed and legs spread out lazily. Sam rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, thoroughly annoyed with his brother's continuous attempts to taunt the demons into revealing some info as to why they were being held there and where. Letting Dean have a one-sided conversation with the unresponsive guards, Sam closed his eyes and thought about a specific event he never once forgot.

A picture of a woman popped into his mind. Beautiful (H/C) and (S/C) skin, dark red lips forming a sinful smile, half-lidded eyes stirring something deep within Sam's soul. She was the person he released from the mirror, the person who suddenly disappeared without a proper goodbye. He tried looking for her the day after she left. He scanned through every website and lore he could find but nothing came up. Aside from Bloody Mary, there were no other stories about an entity being trapped inside a magic mirror.

Abruptly pulled out of his thoughts, Sam was startled by the loud sound of the cell gate slamming open. One of the demon guards had barged in, looking pissed as hell for a reason Sam could probably guess. He shot up as the guard headed straight for Dean, wasting no time in sending a mean punch and kicking him in the gut. Sam lunged but was caught and thrown against the wall by the other guard he didn't notice. The back of his head hit the brick wall, hard. He slid back down to the floor feeling lightheaded as he held his head in his hands. The guards both wore self-satisfied smirks as they locked the cell gate once again, leaving the brothers lying on the floor in pain.

Sam reached back and touched the back of his head, wincing. He pulled back and grimaced at the blood on his hand. With his eyesight just a little bit blurry, he glanced at Dean who was pushing himself up with a scowl on his face. He seemed fine, at least. Sam then decided to rest for a bit. There was nothing else to be done, after all. He and his brother were weaponless, powerless, and completely defenseless against the two demons. Even if they did have some kind of protection, Sam expected the whole area outside their cell had more demons waiting for an opportunity to kill them both so off to sleep he went.

* * *

When Sam woke up and noticed his surroundings, he was sure that he was dreaming. Instead of lying on the dirty stone floor, he was now laying on a big and very comfortable bed. Instead of the dark jail cell he was supposed to be in, he was now in a fancy, modern bedroom. And most noticeably, instead of the layered clothing he usually wore, he was stripped down all the way down to his boxers. As panic began to settle in, he finally noticed the quiet figure lounging on the short couch placed a ways near the end of the bed.

It was her, the woman he had been looking for; (Y/N), the mirror entity. He silently stared at her as she read a book; her feet crossed over one another and perched on the coffee table in front of her. He didn't think it was possible but she was even more beautiful than he remembered. Ditching the floor-length black dress she wore when they first met, she was now dressed in a short and simple white dress with a lace bodice, the skirt reaching just above her knees. She paired it with a pair of brown, heeled ankle boots and, of course, her yellow topaz necklace.

Looking up, Sam jumped as he met the amused gaze of (Y/N). The corner of her lips twitched upwards as she looked away to bookmark the page she was reading, obviously trying to hide a smile. "Good, you're here. It's so very nice to see you again, Sam." She greeted; her voice sultry in tone as she stood from where she sat and elegantly strode towards the bed. Sam definitely did not almost drool.

"How, and why, am I here?" He asked, putting his defenses up. "Straight to the point, I see. Well, I figured you were eager." She mused, a smirk making its way on her face. Sam refused to let her taunting affect him. He glared at her and remained silent. Despite the fact that he was drawn to her, he had to think with his upstairs brain. He couldn't trust her yet, she hadn't given him any reason to.

"Oh, why such a cold response? Didn't you miss me? I heard you've been looking for me." She batted her eyelashes, sitting on the edge of the bed facing Sam. He cautiously moved away but stopped when he noticed the way her eyes twinkled in amusement. "What-?" Sam asked. "Don't try to deny it. I have my ways of knowing." She answered vaguely, turning away in favor of removing her boots. A moment of silence passed between them before Sam's curiosity took over.

"You still haven't answered my questions." (Y/N) hummed in response and before he knew it, she was straddling his lap. The familiarity of the... intimate position made his cheeks burn bright and caused inappropriate thoughts to lurk in his mind. (Y/N) grinned impishly, seemingly knowing her affect on him. "You're dreaming, in a way. You're not physically here, you're still sound asleep in that little cell with your brother, but your mind and your soul are currently present." She explained, running a hand down the side of his face.

"Why now? If you knew I was looking for you, why didn't you show up before?" He couldn't help but ask. "I wanted to. I still had to give you your prize, after all," (Y/N) winked, making him fight back a tiny smile. "But," She continued, "I needed to hide. The... people who locked me up in the mirror found out about my recent release... Sad to say, they weren't too happy about it." A glower settled on her face, her tone turning somber. Sam knew that questioning her could possibly take a turn for the worst but he needed to know more.

"You were trapped there on purpose... Why?" Her eyes grew cold as soon as he asked. She leaned back and pulled her hands away from where she placed them on Sam's shoulders. He ignored the way he immediately missed the warmth of her touch. Instead of responding properly, she shut her eyes. When she opened them, Sam almost gasped as his jaw dropped.

Her eyes were no longer their usual color. They glowed brightly, now a vibrant shade of gold. A memory flashed briefly in his mind. A memory of Jack, the only person whose eyes glowed just like hers did. But he was a... Then she must be a... "Nephilim, another child of Lucifer." His voice turned into a whisper by the end of the sentence as he realized the danger he was in that moment. (Y/N)'s eyes lost their glow as she backed up and off his lap, sitting beside him instead. He was sorely tempted to try and wake himself up, to get away from her completely but then she glanced back at him and he couldn't find the strength to do it. She looked so upset, hurt. Sam felt guilty for even wanting to leave just because of her (very, very evil) parentage.

"I was his first child but I wasn't anything like him..." She muttered, staring at her folded hands on her lap. "I wanted nothing to do with him, but that didn't matter to those merciless angels. I was already an abomination due to the blood running through my veins but then they found out that my father was the banished archangel-turned-King-of-Hell Lucifer... They didn't kill me like they were supposed to. No, they all decided I deserved a fate worse than death so they locked me up like they did with my father, except the only sin I committed was being his child..." The anger and despair she felt were evident from the way her aura seemingly darkened. Sam felt for her. He placed his hand on top of hers comfortingly, receiving a sad smile in return. He then decided to change the topic to distract her from the presumably painful memories.

"You're powerful, aren't you? Can you help Dean and I escape?" He asked hopefully. (Y/N) bit her lip and tilted her head to one side. Sam definitely did not get distracted. "Yes, I can..." Sam grimaced, sensing a 'but' coming. "...But right now, I can't. My powers haven't been fully restored yet." She said regretfully. Sam got confused for a moment before he realized what that implied. "The mirror affected your grace." He said, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. "Yes... The mirror's goal was to weaken me so that I couldn't escape on my own and it obviously succeeded. I spent my remaining energy to project my voice so you. And if it wasn't for you, I couldn't have disappeared that night." Now, Sam was officially confused. With every question answered, even more questions manifested.

"What? What do you mean 'if it wasn't for me'?" Sam knew they didn't really do much that night. Well, they heavily made out but that was about it. Nothing special happened from what he remembered. He furrowed his eyebrows as she began to giggle hysterically. "We bonded when I kissed you. The first time, that is. Our bond isn't whole though so I only had enough energy to teleport a few miles away." She explained. And Sam thought he couldn't get any more confused. He thought wrong.

"Bond? Like what, you mean our souls are connected?" (Y/N) nodded. Sam really should have expected that. The tug he felt internally when their lips met for the first time, he should not have ignored it. In his defense, she was an effective distraction.

He leaned back away from her and stared blankly at the sheets. (Y/N) stayed in place, giving him enough space to freely think about their incomplete bond and the possible implications of a complete bond. She waited until realization lit up within his features.

"You used the partial connection between our souls to gain enough power to escape that night and to keep yourself hidden from angels..." (Y/N) hummed in agreement, silently urging for Sam to continue on with his train of thought. "Our bond isn't whole but you're already pretty strong... If our bond was complete, would you be at full power? Strong enough to help me and Dean escape?" He asked hopefully. "Yes, but you have to be sure." (Y/N) warned, "Once we're bonded, there's no going back. No demon, angel nor archangel would be able to break our bond." Sam barely spent a second to make a decision.

"I'm sure." He answered confidently, the determination in his eyes bright as an ignited fire. A wide grin spread across (Y/N)'s face, showing the excitement and joy she felt at his answer. "Let's do it then! Oh, I can't wait to have my powers back." She all but purred near his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He cleared his throat as he tried not to mind her wandering hands rubbing their way up and down his chest.

"How do we do this?" He awkwardly asked, biting back a groan as she began to nip along the side of his neck. Once again, she straddled his lap before he could register her sudden movements. "Well, agreeing to this bond is kind of like agreeing to marry me, in a way. Till death do us part and all that. So, we're gonna need to consummate our bond. I'm sure you don't mind, right?" Blood rushed to his cheeks at the thought of finally receiving his admittedly long-awaited prize. (Y/N)'s giggle disappeared along his skin as she lowered her head to place a trail of light kisses along his jaw line. He closed his eyes and relaxed, losing himself within the comfort of her touch.

* * *

(Y/N) rested her head on Sam's heaving chest, a hand gingerly placed on his stomach as she listened to the loud thud-thud-thud of his heartbeat. Having just climaxed, both were left panting and blissfully tired. Sam, himself, had his arms wrapped around his new lover, a grin making its way on his face as he stared up at the ceiling. He looked down just as (Y/N) lifted her head to flash him her own smile. She leaned forward, enough for their red, swollen-from-kissing lips to brush against each other. "Thank you, for bonding with me..." She murmured, "Now wake up."

* * *

Sam's eyes snapped open, meeting the wide-eyed gaze of his brother who was holding onto the lapels of his jacket, seemingly trying to wake him up. "We have to go. Now." Dean firmly announced, using the grip on Sam's clothes to pull him up. "But Dean, the demons-" Sam tried protesting but the elder Winchester only turned him towards the front of the cell. The first things Sam noticed, aside from the broken cell gate, were the bloody, unmoving bodies of the demons that were once their guards.  _That was fast,_ he couldn't help but think, _and a bit morbid._

"What... happened?" Sam was hesitant to ask, not wanting to hear what actually happened, but judging from the troubled look on his brother's face, Dean didn't know anything. "I don't know. The lights went out for a few seconds and when they turned back on, the assholes were dead." Dean explained, pulling him along and out of the cell. They stepped over the dead bodies and, after wandering for a while, eventually found their way out.

They were apparently kept in a basement cell in an abandoned building. Sam was right about there being other demons around but they were all also dead. Sam didn't know whether to be thankful, or very afraid.

Thankfully, the demons had also brought the Impala with them. The brothers got in and drove away. Sam then finally decided to tell Dean about his kind-of-but-not-really wife.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I did something stupid."

"You were asleep the whole time, what the fuck did you do?"

"I bonded my soul with the devil's daughter."

"WHAT?!"


End file.
